Final Fantasy X: Alternative 1
by PMC123
Summary: A fanfic which features some tweeks and changes to the original FFX story. Upon learning the truth about the Final Summoning, Tidus becomes so broken emotionally that he leaves the party and goes off on his own. Can the rest of the party continue the pilgrimage without him? What will Tidus do on now that he's on his own in Spira? Will Yuna with the others attempt to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative plotline to FFX. Set from when Tidus first discovers what happens to summoners during the Final Summoning in Home. Instead of following the game, another set of events happen. Tidus becomes so angry, hurt and confused at not being told the truth that instead going with the others to Bevelle to rescue Yuna, he leaves the group and goes off on his own.**

**Let's not spend too long on intros, let's just get straight to the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY, this is completely a fanfic that I thought up myself and am writing just for fun.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus asked quietly (though they all heard him). When nobody answered him he knelt down next to Rikku before placing his hands on her shoulders and frantically shaking her repeatedly.

"TELL ME WHY! WHY WERE YOU HIDING IT?" he demanded. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?"

"We weren't hiding it…" answered Wakka quietly.

"It was just…too hard to say," stated Lulu sadly.

The rest of the guardians are all bore looks of sadness on their faces now that the cat was out of the bag. He finally knew the truth. The terrible truth.

Tidus screamed out in despair and then dropped to his knees, his head bowed to the floor. He began pounding the floor in anger as let his emotion erupt.

"LULU, HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? ISN'T SHE LIKE A SISTER TO YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL A FAMILY! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING WAKKA?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" said breathlessly. "She follows… he heart."

Wakka continued on.

"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin ya? Yuna knew!"

"But, Wakka, that's just totally wrong!" said Rikku piping up again now. "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves… just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"

….

**Skip forward a minute or so**

Tidus ran towards the aeon and began to pound away at, all whilst still pouring his heart out.

"AND I'VE BEEN TELLING YUNA…. LET'S GO TO ZANARKAND TOGETHER! LET'S BEAT SIN! I TOLD HER ALL THE THINGS WE COULD… WE COULD… AND THE WHOLE TIME, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

He dropped to knees again and continued.

"BUT YUNA, SHE'D… JUST SMILE."

Tidus then began to think back on all those times he'd spent with Yuna, discussing Zanarkand, Spira, Sin, the pilgrimage and their friends. He particularly remembered a conversation they'd had in Luca in which told about how she'd practicing smiling whenever she was sad. About how loudly they'd laughed with one another (to their friends and their own bemusement).

It just made him feel even worse. (This is where the plot changes course.)

He stood up and turned towards his friends.

"I can't… I can't do this!" he stated, his voice full of sadness and desperation.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wakka confused.

"We've got no time for this, we need to get of here!" shouted Rikku now. The chamber was beginning to seriously cave in now. Heavy debris was falling and they needed to get out of there, quickly.

The group rushed towards the door on their left which led to airship. Tidus lagged behind, he merely walked towards the exit with his head bowed, tears in eyes.

"I can't… I can't face her," he whispered to himself. "Not after what I said, there's no way I could even begin to apologise to her for what I've said."

Wakka was about to head through the exit door before he stopped, turned and realised Tidus hadn't moved.

"Tidus brudda, let's go!" he yelled gesturing his friend to follow him.

Tidus looked up and came back to senses again. He ran forward and followed Wakka and everyone else onto the airship.

…...

**Later **

The whole group along with Cid, Brother and the remaining Al Bhed were in the airship cockpit. They had just levelled Home.

"Dry your tears," ordered Cid in the Al Bhead tongue.

He turned towards Yuna's guardians and addressed them.

"Now we begin searching for my niece," he said.

"But where could Yunie be?" asked Rikku.

"I don't know, but we'll find her," Cid answered. "We can use this. It's a sphere oscillo-finder, if she's out there this thing will locate her."

"I just hope wherever she is that she's safe," said Lulu who's voice did indeed sound very concerned.

"Kimahri must find Yuna, Kimarhi must protect Yuna from harm," added the Ronso from the corner.

"We all want to keep Yuna safe ya," said Wakka now. "But we're powerless to do anything while we're stuck on this damn machina airship!"

Whilst all this conversation was happening, Tidus stood silently by the door, his head still bowed downwards.

"You're very quiet," whispered Auron who stood close by him. Tidus didn't answer him, he merely continued to stare at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about the Final Summoning," the warrior continued. "It was like Lulu said however, it was just difficult to explain."

Tidus again didn't answer him, but instead turned around and left through the door.

"Hey, where you going brudda?" asked Wakka after him as everybody else notice Tidus leave.

"Give him some space," advised Auron to everybody. "He's made a tough discovery. He needs time to clear his head."

"I think that's best," said Lulu agreeing. "I wish he didn't have to discover the truth the way he did but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that now. We now need to focus on finding Yuna."

**Meanwhile… **

Tidus had headed up to the Airship and began to stare out of the window out at the sky, his thoughts racing.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" he thought over and over again. "All those times I said all that stuff about what could she do once she beat Sin, about the life she could after her pilgrimage, she just let me say it all without letting me know the truth."

"I MUST HAVE SOUNDED SUCH AN IDIOT TO HER!" he shouted out loud now (he banged his fists against the window too as he did this.

This action drew him several confused looks from other people in the cabin but Tidus didn't care, what THEY thought about him was the least of his concerns right now.

Auron entered the cabin and looked around for Tidus becausee still wanted to talk the young man himself. He spotted him in the far corner resting his head against the window so he headed towards him.

"We need to talk," stated the older man.

"Talk about what?" asked Tidus quietly, his head still leaning on the window.

"About Yuna," replied Auron dryly. "I understand that you're upset, but now isn't the time to mope around, you need to prepare for yourself. Wherever Yuna is she'll likely need our help. Because when we find her, it's safe to assume that whoever has her won't just turn her over to us without a fuss."

"Auron… I can't," Tidus stuttered.

"What do you mean you 'can't'? Can't what?" Auron asked sharply.

"I can't face her," replied Tidus. "I can't… I can't look her in the eyes after everything I said to her, about Sin, about life after her pilgrimage, about Zanarkand. I feel so ashamed."

Tidus lifted his head of the glass and began to walk away, past Auron who was silent. He stopped several yards and said;

"I'm leaving."

Auron was very rarely ever left shocked but what Jecht's son had just said to him was something he truly wasn't expecting to hear.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"What on you talking about that you're 'leaving'? You're one of Yuna's guardians, you have a responsibility to protect her."

"Auron, I can't see her, not after this."

"You're being cowardly," Auron stated harshly with anger in his tone now.

Tidus didn't respond to this accusation, it was because he knew Auron was right. He was being a coward.

"I've made up my mind Auron, I'm getting off this train. You guys don't need me to find and protect Yuna and she'd better without a clueless idiot of a guardian like me."

There was an eerie silence between the pair of them for about a minute or so. Finally Auron spoke again;

"This is your story," he said slowly. "If this is the direction you wish for it to go in then that's your choice, I cannot stop you. However, I want you know you're making a serious mistake."

Upon hearing this Tidus decided to gather his thoughts for a minute. He eventually responded with;

"I can't go on anymore Auron. Not with being Yuna's guardian, not with being stuck here in Spira and not with this 'story'. I can't take any of it anymore. I just… I just want to go home."

He walked towards the door before finally saying to the man he'd long considered a mentor;

"Take care of her, all of you. And please tell her… tell her… I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself," Auron responded quickly before turning his own back on the blonde in disgust/disappointment.

Tidus sighed and then left the room (and hypothetically speaking; the party along with it). He made his way to the deck where he managed to locate a small escape pod near the ship's edge. He entered it and delicately broke away from the airship. He'd well and truly left it and his friends behind.

…...

**A little later**

Auron walked into the cockpit of the airship and the rest of the guardians looked up. He took his place in the right corner of the room and then Rikku came bounding up to him.

"Is Tidus feeling okay?" she asked softly.

"No," Auron responded bluntly. "He's not."

"Huh, I guess we shoulda told him the truth sooner eh?" sighed Wakka scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, but he doesn't have the time to sit around feeling sorry," said Lulu now. "We need to prepare for the inevitable struggle we'll face."

Auron huffed at this before walking over to stand in the corner.

Shortly after Brother from the driver's seat suddenly;

"FATHER, I'VE FOUND YUNA!" he yelled emphatically in Al Bhed.

"WHERE?" demanded Cid.

"IN BEVELLE," Brother replied.

Everybody in the cockpit then looked up to the virtual screen located above Brother's head to see Yuna in a wedding dress, standing arm in arm with Maester Seymour atop a long set of steps at the main temple of Bevelle. They were surrounded by hundreds of guards and officials of Yevon.

The image then disappeared after only a few seconds.

"WHERE WAS THAT!?" asked Rikku urgently.

"The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon," replied Lulu coolly.

"Okay then Pops, let's get there now," said Rikku turning to her father.

"Easy kiddo, Bevelle's defences are top notch," he warned. "Make sure you're all prepared, it could get pretty hairy."

He then walked forwards and barked the following order to his son in Al Bhed.

"Plot a course for Bevelle, full speed ahead!"

"Yes father," replied Brother carrying out the commands.

"Like I just, make sure you're all ready for this, it ain't gonna be no walk in the park."

"Okay," replied his daughter nodding. "I'll go find Tidus and tell him that we've found Yunie."

"You won't find him anywhere," stated Auron bluntly from the corner.

"Huh? Whatta mean?" Rikku asked him looking very puzzled. Everybody in the room turned towards him.

"He's not here, he's gone," the old warrior stated in his ice cool voice.

"WHAT!?" gasped Wakka now, everybody in the room was completely gobsmacked.

"He's left the airship and in effect, left this mission."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALING ABOUT?" gasped Lulu now. It wasn't often she was shocked like this either.

"He told me that he didn't want to continue on anymore, as a guardian or with the pilgrimage. In his own words, he's getting of the train."

There was silent disbelief from the others as they listened to this. Surely what Auron was saying couldn't be the truth.

"What are you telling me buddy?" asked Cid speaking up again. "Are you telling me that whiny little runt Is bailing out on my niece just when she needs him most?"

"If you want to put it like that," Auron merely responded.

"DAMMNIT!" he shouted. "Well forget that little pipsqueak," he ordered turning back to the other guardians. "We'll rescue Yuna without 'im."

"Why would he….. why would he just abandon us all like that?" asked Wakka, his head down towards the floor to hid the tears forming in his eyes.

"I… I never thought for a moment…." said Lulu.

"Was it…. was it because we didn't tell him about the Final Summoning?" asked Rikku sadly as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Kimahri merely just shook his head in disbelief and sorrow.

"He has his own path to follow," answered Auron. "And we have ours. And our path is with Yuna. That is why we need to go get her."

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This fanfic is being written purely for fun so don't take it too seriously. I know Tidus would never do what he's done here but bear with me, let it all develop a bit further. Chapter 2 will be up soonish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody. Here's chapter 2 of this fanfic. We'll skip ahead a little bit now, this chapter picks up after everyone gatecrashes Seymour and Yuna's wedding to rescue her. Now we'll take of from where Yuna's guardians complete the Bevelle Cloister of Trials and reach the chamber of the fayth. As you'll have gathered by reading the last chapter, Tidus is not with them, he's gone off on his own.**

**Also, please forgive any grammar mistakes I might make, I noticed quite a few in the first chapter. I'll try my best to make sure I don't make any more (good luck to me on that lol).**

**I do own Final Fantasy or any of its' characters, this purely a fanfic written for fun.**

…**...**

The group burst into the chamber of and began looking around for Yuna. She wasn't there, but the door which lead to the fayth's chamber indicated that it was in use.

"Yunie must be inside," said Rikku pointing towards the chamber door.

Wakka nodded in agreement. "I guess… we just have gotta wait for her to come out ya?"

"I hope she isn't long," Rikku said now. "And I hope she's okay."

Everybody nodded in agreement to this before all taking various places to wait like they normally did. The one person who never did wasn't present. When they normally had to wait for Yuna whilst she received her aeon from the fayth Tidus would be the only person who'd pace around the room, unable to keep himself still. It felt sad that he wasn't here to do that this time.

After a few minutes of tense silence somebody finally spoke up again.

"What do you think we should tell her?" asked Lulu aloud now. "About Tidus I mean."

This was a question they'd all been asking themselves over and over. How could any of them possibly explain to her that Tidus had left the group. Everybody had noticed how close the two had become during the pilgrimage. Perhaps even too close. It was clear that there was something unique about their friendship, it was quite possibly love. How could they break Yuna's heart now by telling her that Tidus no longer wished to be her guardian.

"We tell her truth," Auron stated eventually. "We tell exactly what he said, she has a right to know." He said all in "and that's final" tone and nobody disagreed with him. He was right when he said Yuna should know the truth, no matter how much pain it would surely cause her.

Just then the door which lead to the fayth opened taking everybody by surprise. Everybody looked in its' direction and saw her, still in her wedding dress, leaning against the wall for support. She was so exhausted.

"YUNA!" everybody except Auron shouted in unison. They all rushed towards with Kimahri grabbing hold and offering her support.

"Yuna, are you alright?" Lulu was the first ask, her voice of course full of concern.

"Yes…" she answered slowly, still leaning against Kimahri. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need… a little rest."

"You had us so worried Yunie," said Rikku in her little girl voice. Yuna nodded and then said

"I'm sorry everybody. I'm sorry for putting you all through so much. And thank you. Thank you all so much for coming to rescue me. I could ask Yevon for better guardians or friends."

She looked around the group into the relieved yet sad faces of the group. From Kimahri, to Lulu, to Wakka, to Rikku, to Auron. It was only then that she first noticed that somebody in particular was not present.

"Wait, where's… where's Tidus?" she asked now sounding worried. She had previously not noticed his absence up on the temple steps.

Everybody dropped their heads, not suddenly unable to look in her eye. She noticed this was shocked. She forced herself out of Kimahri's grip and stood up on her own.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Where is he?" her full now full of determination. Determination to get the answers she wanted. Everyone in response turned towards Auron, he surely should be the one to tell her.

Yuna noticed this also and now rushed towards Auron, stopping directly in front of him.

"Sir Auron please, tell me. What is wrong? How come Tidus isn't here?"

Auron in his usual way of doing things took his time before answering.

"There is much you need to know Yuna, a lot has happened since you were kidnapped. But not now. We must get out of here, Yevonites will be through that door any moment."

"NO!" demanded Yuna now. "Tell me right not where Tidus is, I want to know what's happened right now."

Auron sighed as he realised that he had no choice. Yuna was so much like her father Braska, calm and gentle usually, but a determined fire burning inside.

"Yuna, Tidus….. (sigh) Tidus has left. He's left and I truly do not know if he'll ever return."

Yuna was aghast at this. Absolutely speechless. Surely this wasn't true? Tidus wouldn't do that, would he?

Auron continued;

"He told me whilst on board we we're on board Cid's airship. He said he couldn't go on with being your guardian any longer."

"But….. why?" she just about managed.

"It's because he knows," Auron replied in his trademark matter-of-fact tone. "He knows about the Final Summoning. Let's just he say he didn't handle it very well."

"Yuna….." said Lulu now placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuna, we're sorry," said Wakka sadly now.

"Didn't? DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TRY TO STOP HIM!?" she gasped now looking around her friends. Yuna very rarely let her emotions reach the surface and get the better of her. This was definitely one of those moments. Tidus, she couldn't even begin to comprehend the idea of him leaving like this. They had become so close during the pilgrimage, a sort of closeness she didn't have with any one of her other guardians. Closeness she'd never had with anybody ever.

"We didn't even speak to him Yunie! We only heard about all this from grumpy there just like you now," answered Rikku sadly whilst placing her own hands on Yuna's shoulders.

"I…. I was the one who told him the truth about the Final Summoning," the Al Bhed girl confessed. "In Home when we were searching for you in the summoner's chamber, (sigh) I told him."

"He was pretty upset," admitted Wakka now. "He actually looked on the verge of tears."

"Well why wouldn't he be!?" snapped Rikku now turning around to face him. "He just found out that Yunie was gonna die, damn right he was the verge of tears."

"Stop it Rikku," said Yuna. She turned back to Auron and asked;

"Sir Auron, please tell me. What else did Tidus say?"

Auron then proceeded to continue with his explanation. Yuna and the others hung on his every word.

"He's gone Yuna. He's officially abandoned his responsibility as one of your guardians during your pilgrimage. He didn't come here to Bevelle with the rest us to rescue you, he went of his own way. I have no idea where in Spira he could be now."

Yuna lowered her head towards the floor to hide her tears. She didn't want her friends to see her lose composure. After everything she'd been told she kept asking herself over and over again; "why did he leave like this. Is he angry with me for not telling him the truth?"

"Do you… do you… think he's… angry with me?" she asked now. She trying to hold it together on the surface yet, on the inside, she was desperate for comfort and reassurance.

Auron thought about this question a little before answering. Everybody else remained silent, waiting for his answer.

"No," he said eventually. "He's not angry with you Yuna, or any of you. He's just struggling to cope with everything that happened to him."

"What's happened to him!?" Wakka burst out now. "Whaddya mean what's happened to him? Nothing's happened to HIM. He's had a pretty easy ride from I'm standin'."

"If you say so," Auron answered almost dismissively. He then looked around the chamber and at the door.

"We must go, Yevon will be through that door any minute now."

"Yes Yuna he's right, we must go," agreed Lulu.

Yuna slowly nodded and from there the summoner and her remaining guardians left the chamber.

….

**Later**

The group had fled Bevelle to the sanctum of the Macalania woods. This would be a safe place for them to regroup, Yevonites would never think to search for them here.

They had started a campfire and Auron, Rikku, Wakka and Lulu were all sitting around thinking about this situation. Yuna however wasn't with them. She had gone off (with the ever-present Kimahri) to have some privacy and think about things herself. Still in her wedding dress (she had nothing else to change into) she sat by a stretch of water with Kimahri stood a few meters away.

"Tidus… why have you left me like this?" she kept asking herself over and over. She turned around to look at her Ronso protector and decided she wanted to ask him something.

"Kimahri," she began softly. "Did… did Tidus, did Tidus say anything to you… about me?"

The Ronso shook his head.

"Tidus not speak to Kimahri," he answered. "Kimahri shocked with everyone else when Tidus leave."

"I see," she said sadly.

"Kimahri never leave Yuna. NEVER. Kimahri promise."

"I remember," she replied managing a very small smile. "Thank you."

….

**A little later**

Lulu had gone to speak to Yuna. It was getting late.

"Yuna," said Lulu standing behind her, Yuna was still sat by the water.

"It's getting late Yuna, you need to get some rest. It's been quite a day."

"Yes it has," Yuna replied dryly.

"Yuna," Lulu settled herself down beside the young summoner and placed her hand on her shoulder in big sisterly fashion.

"I know that there's nothing that any of us can say to make you feel better about what's happened, but what's done is done. I'm not going to pretend that I have any idea about what he was thinking we left, nor am I going to pretend I know whether or not we'll ever see him again. I know the two of you had become…. close. But Yuna, you must remember what is important."

Yuna remained silent, her thoughts racing around frantically in her mind. She eventually stood up;

"Okay, let's go back."

Lulu nodded and the two of them (along with Kimahri) headed back to the campfire.

…...

**A few minutes later**

Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri returned to the others who set up a makeshift campsite around the fire. The party had never been forced to rest in conditions like this so far, normally they rested at a local inn. However, due to the obvious circumstances it would be very foolish of them to go to a public place.

Yuna, after all the thinking she'd been doing, had something to say.

"Everybody," she began (everyone immediately gave her their full attention). "I want reassure you that I despite everything that's happened in these last few days, I still plan to continue my pilgrimage."

Rikku attempted to speak up and argue but Yuna quickly silenced her.

"Before any of you say anything please let me finish. I want to make sure that you all understand that there is nothing than anyone can do or say that will get me to change my mind. All of what's happened has only made me even more determined to defeat Sin and bring peace all across Spira."

She took a deep breath and then continued on;

"I'm as devastated as the rest of you that Tidus… that Tidus has… left us," she just about managed. "I've been doing some thinking and I've decided, I've decided that I want go look for him."

Everyone was left a flabbergasted at this.

"Er… Yuna," said Wakka awkwardly, scratching the back of his head whilst he talked. "I don't that's exactly a good idea ya."

"Wakka's right Yuna," said Lulu from beside her. "I think it would be best if we just…"

"Just what?" interrupted Yuna.

Lulu sighed. "Yuna, we don't even know he's gone too. He could be anywhere and in our current circumstances we cannot go out and publicly search the whole of Spira for him."

"No, I'm with Yunie!" piped up Rikku now. "I say we go look for the big doofus. Whether he likes it or not he's one of the team. I mean it's not like we don't have time to look, right?"

She looked at Yuna and then around at everyone else. Something she'd just had really struck a chord with all of them. If they did go out to look for Tidus then that would lengthen the pilgrimage. If the pilgrimage was lengthened than that meant the time Yuna had until she had to sacrifice herself for the Final aeon lengthened too.

"What do you think, Sir Auron?" asked Yuna now turning towards the old warrior. All eyes were on him yet, as usual, he retained his ice cool composure.

"We do whatever you want us to Yuna, it's your choice. If you wish to go search for him then that's fine, just as long you plan to continue your pilgrimage like you say."

Yuna nodded determindley in response.

"Then it's decided," stated Auron firmly. "We search for Jecht's son. We leave these woods at first light. I will stand guard."

He then walked off towards the entrance to the clearing. Everybody else remained still, thinking intensely.

"Well okay Yuna. If you wanna go look for him then that's what we'll do," said Wakka.

"Fine," merely said Lulu.

Kimahri just nodded and but Rikku exclaimed loudly;

"Okay, let's go get 'em! He can't have gone anywhere too far. I bet he's gone back somewhere we've already passed through."

"Yeah, like maybe back to Besaid," Wakka offered. "Or, maybe back to Luca where's there's Blitzball," Rikku suggested.

"We need to get some rest," declared Lulu firmly now. "If we're going to be up at first light then we need made sure we have our energy. Everybody just find place and try to get some sleep."

"Easier said than done," replied Rikku miserably as she parked herself down against a tree trunk not too far from the warmth of the fire.

"Yuna, come one," said Lulu leading her over to the fire. The women sat down close to get themselves warm.

Kimahri then parked himself down next Yuna and lowered her head down on his frame, allowing her lie back.

"Thank you," whispered Yuna softly to her Ronso protector.

"Lulu right, Yuna need rest," answered the Ronso. Yuna nodded, lay back and closed her eyes.

"I don't where you are Tidus, but I'll find you. I promise." These were her last thoughts before dropping off to a peaceful slumber."

**Hey guys, hope you like chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up in the week or so where we'll be catching up with Tidus and finding where he is and what he's doing. Until then, smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Time for chapter 3 now guys. Let's see what Tidus has been getting up too eh?**

**Please forgive any spelling mistakes, I made quite a few in that last chapter I noticed (sorry).**

**I do not own Final Fantasy.**

**Location: A bar in Luca**

BARMAID: "You want another one hun'?"

Tidus raised his head to look at the person speaking to him.

"Er… yeah. Thanks," he mumbled in response.

The barmaid picked his empty glass up off the table and carried it off towards the bar. Tidus lowered his head to stare downwards again. After departing from Cid's airship using an Al Bhed escape pod he'd eventually landed on the outskirts of the city Luca. He'd come back to here because out of all the places in Spira (at least the places he'd seen anyway) it was one that reminded him most of Zanarkand. With the Blitzball stadium, tall buildings a hustling and bustling high streets filled with busy people. It helped him feel less homesick. And less of an asshole for leaving his friends.

He let a long, resigned sigh.

"Here you go sweetie," said the barmaid who'd returned. She placed the now full glass of alcohol onto the table. Tidus mumbled his thanks.

"What's eating you hun'?" she asked now, placing her hand on the back of his chair and tilting her head.

"Nothing, I…. don't want to talk about it," he answered without even raising his head.

"Awww, come on don't be like that," said the barmaid now. "I can see something big is eatin yer, it always helps to have someone to talk to you know?"

Realising that the barmaid was not going to go away so easily, Tidus raised his head. He looked her up and down and studied her properly for the first time.

She had long brown hair that fell all the way down her back in ponytail and wine coloured eyes. She was short with a busty frame. Tidus (being a young man) couldn't help but sneak a split second glance at her prominent chest.

"Er... look… miss," Tidus began awkwardly. "I appreciate the kindness but I think I need to be left on my own."

"Well then, suit yourself darling," she replied turning away. "If you change your mind I'll be by the bar serving."

And with that she hustled away from him. Tidus store after her before turning away allowing the troubling thoughts in his brain to consume him again.

"I…. I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have just left that way without saying goodbye or anything," he thought to himself.

"I hope they're all okay, they really kicked ass crashing that wedding and rescuing Yuna like that. I should have been with there with them I know it's just, I can't…. I can't face Yuna after everything that's happened."

Tidus picked up his re-filled glass and downed its' contents all in one. Whiskey helped with numb the mental pain of disappointment or sadness, one thing usedul he HAD picked up from the Old Man.

**Flashback**

"Dad, why do you drink so much?" asked a young Tidus.

"Huh? Because it helps me feel better whenever I'm feeling down after a game," replied Jecht bluntly.

"But doesn't it make people angry and mean?" asked Tidus now.

"(Laugh) I guess it does to the people who can't hold it. Me though? I can drink any man in Zanarkand under the table and still have the endurance to order another round!" Jecht then gave out another booming laugh.

**Back to the present**

Tidus twirled the now empty glass again in his hands. That was by fourth. Or was it his fifth? He'd been sitting in this Luca bar all day drinking and watching along with everyone else the drama that unfolded at Yuna and Seymour's wedding on the bar's television.

"That slimeball Seymour though, he still managed to make him and Yuna officially married," he thought to himself now. When Seymour had pulled Yuna into that sealing kiss the whole bar (and the rest of Spira who were watching on TV) burst out into cheers and whoops. Tidus though was left completely disgusted and devastated.

He set his glass down on the table, stood up and made his way out. The thought of that kiss made up want to barf so there was no way he could keep any more drinks down. He decided that maybe some fresh air would help him keep his mind of his conflicting emotions.

Stepping out on to Luca high-street and Tidus was immediately caught up by the tide of the crowds. Whilst the ceremony had been occurring the streets were deserted but now that it was over everyone was back outside and going about their business. It was however the only topic conversation on everybody's lip though. Tidus as he walked caught snippets of what people were discussing.

"Do you think Lady Yuna really wanted to marry Maester Seymour? She looked pretty reluctant to me."

"No way! Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour are in love, of course they wanted to get married."

"Yeah, that's right. It was probably just the way it looked it on TV."

Tidus felt like roaring himself hoarse at these foolish people. "OF COURSE YUNA DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY THAT LUNATIC. SHE HATES HIS GUTS!" is what he thought. Alas, he kept walking though.

He eventually spotted an empty bench in the corner of the main square, out of the way of the bustling people. His made his way over to it and settled himself down.

**Later…..**

Tidus had been sat on that bench for several hours going over things in his mind. He hadn't managed to make himself feel any better, if anything only worse. He finally lifted himself up and stretched out his stiff muscles. It was dark now and very few people were still outside, everybody had obviously gone home for the night now. It occurred to Tidus for the first time now that he had nowhere to stay himself. This was the first time he'd been all alone in Spira since being found by Rikku and her Al Bhed friends had found in those mysterious ruins.

Tidus decided that he needed to find himself in an inn where he could stay the night. He began to walk around the town and it wasn't long before he found a whole street full of inns. Unfortunately, as Tidus would come to find out, all the rooms in town were taken. Luca was full of people from all over Spira who'd come to celebrate Yuna and Seymour's wedding. Although the event itself had taken place in Bevelle, many people had chosen to come to Luca in order to watch it live on the giant screen outside the Blitzball stadium and enjoy the parties.

Cursing, Tidus moved from inn to inn only to be told that they were fully booked with tourists.

"Goddamn it!" he burst out in anger after being told by the sixth successive inn owner that there was no room for him.

"Sorry sonny but really should have sorted out your accommodation before you came to join the celebrations," lectured the elderly owner now.

"I DIDN'T COME TO JOIN ANY DAMN CELEBRATION!" he snapped now. The owner was quite shocked at this but Tidus merely turned around and stomped out.

Tidus continued to walk around and search for a place but without any luck. After what must have been hours, Tidus leaned against a wall and took a deep breathe to try and calm himself. It had to be very late now. There wasn't a soul in the streets now apart from him. The sky was pitch black, the temperature was dropping and it was so quiet it was almost frightening.

Tidus sighed and thought; "Well what now? I guess I'll just have to tough it out for tonight."

Just as this was running through his head his trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of voices. They had to be close by, maybe somewhere around the corner. Tidus began walking towards the direction of the voices in order to see who I was and it soon became apparent that the voices were raised. Two people were clearly having an argument in the street, a man and a woman.

Tidus entered the next road and found himself back in the same street he'd been in earlier whilst over-hearing the Lucan's conversations about Yuna and Seymour. He saw who the raised voices he'd heard belonged too. It was the barmaid he'd spoken too earlier and she was arguing with a man Tidus didn't recognise. They were standing in the doorway of the bar Tidus had been drinking in.

"Look, it's way past our closing time. You need to go home now sir," the barmaid tried to explain to man.

"Look sweetie, just pour me another drink. I'll tell when I'm ready to go home," replied the man loudly. He sounded quite drunk.

"Come on, this isn't up for debate anymore. We're closed," said the barmaid forcefully. She tried to force the door closed but the man, who was standing halfway inside, prevented her.

"Oh no you don't you bitch," he shouted loudly. He blocked the door from closing with his forearm and, to Tidus' utter astonishment, grabbed the barmaid around the throat with his other arm.

The barmaid screamed but the man quickly tightened his grip around her throat and snuffed out her cries.

"Right, we're gonna have some fun," he declared now, his tone of voice that of a person who clearly had evil intentions.

"HEY!" roared Tidus now as he rushed over to help the woman.

The man looked around and replied once he saw Tidus who'd stopped in front of them.

"Keep walking kid, if you know what's good for you."

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Tidus demanded.

"Yeah? Or what?" sneered the man.

Tidus responded in a practical way. He slammed his fist hard into the man's face, hitting him right on the tip of the nose. The man howled in pain and released the barmaid immediately. Tidus followed up by driving his knee hard into the man's gut causing the drunkard to keel over in pain. Tidus drew out his sword and lowered it to rest on the man's shoulder.

"Look up at me," he ordered. When the man didn't do as ordered Tidus gave a hard kick in the ribs.

"I said look up at me," he ordered again. This time the man complied and looked up. He was bleeding heavily from the nose.

"Apologise," Tidus ordered now. "Or I'll truly do you an injury," he added as he ran the tip of jis sword along the man's shoulder and cheek.

"I'm sorry Miss," the man cried. "I'm so sorry. I'll never come back and bother you again."

"Good," said Tidus now. "Now go home like she said."

The man didn't need telling twice. He scrambled to his feet and ran down the dark street as fast as his weak legs could carry him. Tidus' eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Then he turned around to look at the barmaid.

"Are you okay, er…. Miss?" Tidus asked actually feeling a little awkward now.

"Yes, thanks to you," she answered. "My hero."

Tidus' went very pink. He was suddenly feeling very embarrassed because of actions, no matter how heroic they'd been.

"You're the guy from earlier," said remembered the barmaid now. "What are you doing out in the streets so late?"

"Er…. " stuttered Tidus. He's tried to think of an excuse to give but couldn't come up with one quick enough. He instead just decided to be honest.

"Well I haven't got anywhere to stay for the night so I've been walking around looking in every inn for an empty room," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh you poor thing," she replied sympathetically. "Well I can't let you spend a night on the streets after what you've just done for me. Come on in, we've got room upstairs."

Tidus wasn't sure whether or not to accept this generous offer. As appealing as it was, he still didn't even know this woman. How could he trust her?

"Er…." Tidus could only stuttered in response.

"Come on, I won't bite you darlin'," she reassured. "I've got a room upstairs and there's a couch you sleep on. You can't stay outside in the cold all night."

Tidus did indeed feel quite chilly and his eyes were becoming heavy. He made up his mind.

"Okay," he said. He stepped inside and the barmaid closed the door after him.

"Are you sure I'm not impeding?" he asked.

"Of course not. Like I said, I owe you a favour after what you just saved me from that creep. What's your name handsome?"

"Tidus," he replied. "What yours?"

"Tifa," she replied. "Tifa Strife. This is my bar and I live in a room upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

She led him a flight of stairs which led to her living quarters. It was small and cosy, like an average priced apartment in Zanarkand. There was a bed in the corner with a set of dressers beside it. In the centre of the room was small couch where he'd be sleeping.

"Make yourself at home," she smiled as she walked over to the dresser. She took the platt out of her hair and let it fall down past her her shoulders.

"Okay Tidus, I'm going to have a shower before I get into bed, you just settle yourself down and get comfy."

"Er…. okay," he replied slowly. He was feeling more and more awkward by the second.

"Erm, look Tifa. Thanks for this, for letting me stay here for the night. I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning."

"I keep telling you, it's no problem," she smiled back. "And you don't have to leave right away tomorrow. I don't open the bar until midday. I'll make us some breakfast."

"Okay… sure," he replied managing a small smile of his own. She nodded and then walked through the door behind her which presumably led to the bathroom.

Tidus laid himself down on the couch and closed his could that the rain had started outside now.

"I'm glad now that I don't have to be out in that all night," he thought sleepily. He also faintly heard the sound of a shower being turned on from the bathroom.

"Yuna, I'm sorry…. just give me a little time to think it all over." That was his final thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Later…. **

Tidus wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if he was awake. All he could see was darkness and he couldn't hear anything. But that slowly began to change. He realised that he naked (strange seeing as he'd gone to sleep fully clothed) and was no longer lying on a couch. But instead lying in a bed. He also began realize what the form of person on top of him was . It was that of a woman.

He could also voices now. At first they had started of faint but they slowly began to get louder. Loud enough that he could recognise them.

YUNA: "I'm Yuna. Thanks so much for your help earlier."

YUNA: "Do you think I can be high summoner?"

LULU: "Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

YUNA: "I want, to ask you, to be my guardian."

YUNA: "I hope we don't get separated."

YUNA: "I practiced smiling, when I'm feeling sad, you know?"

YUNA: It's funny…"

RIKKU: "We have to go find Yunie."

YUNA: "Wherever I go, you'll follow?"

TIDUS: "Right."

As he heard all these voices in his herd he was able to make out who was on top off him properly. It was Tifa the barmaid and she was also stark naked. She was on top of him and she bouncing up and down, her breasts heaving and look of passionate lust on her face. But things just kept turning stranger. All of a sudden TIfa was gone and YUNA was the woman on top of him, screaming in delight. The form get changing between Yuna and Tifa as the voices grew ever louder and Tidus couldn't move, still not sure whether not this was just another crazy dream.

TIFA: It's okay sweetheart. You just lie back and relax."

Tidus couldn't work out what was going on? Who was talking to him? Who was on top of him, Yuna or Tifa? Was this all just another crazy dream or was this really happening? Before could figure out an answer he felt a pair of soft lips wrap themselves onto his own. He then slowly blacked out completely.

**Getting interesting ain't it? Very risqué I know but hey, a bit of naughtiness never hurt anyone.**

**What's going to happen Tidus do you think? Find out in the next chapter which be up next week. Please review and let me know what you think? Constructive criticisms are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FFX Fanfic 4**

**Hey everyone, what I'd planned to be a few weeks break after the last chapter to recharge my batteries has turned into 2 full months. I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging, I know how irritating it is when a story you like is left unfinished by the author and you're desperate for another chapter.**

**Well I'm back now and hear it is, the latest part of this story. Enjoy.**

**Please forgive any mistakes, I unfortunately keeping making them (I'll try harder I promise) and PLEASE leave a review telling me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Location: Calm Lands**

"Yuna, where are we headed too?" asked Wakka. "Where do you wanna look for Tidus first eh?"

The group had made their way to the Calm Lands from Macalania Woods. They had reached the Calm Lands Central point where a store was located. They decided to rest and stock up on supplies. Yuna had also purchased herself a new outfit and got changed out of her wedding outfit. She'd hated every moment having to wear that dress and couldn't wait to get out of it.

"I feel a bit better," Yuna exclaimed after she'd got into her new clothes (they were actually the same as her old ones).

"Yeah, that dress must have been really uncomfortable," remarked Wakka.

"That's not why I didn't like wearing it," answered Yuna quietly.

"We understand why," added Lulu solemnly now.

Yuna nodded and turned towards Wakka to answer his original question.

"I've gave it some thought and I've decided that, I think we should go back to Luca. We should look there for Tidus first."

"Good plan Yunie," said Rikku happily. "Luca is where the Blitzball stadium is, Tidus probably went there."

"So you're saying Tidus walked out on us to go and play Blitzball?" asked Wakka sounding bewildered at the thought.

"Not necessarily," answered Rikku actually sounding quite calm for once. "Maybe he just went back there because it reminds of his home."

"What home!?" asked Wakka sounding even more confused. "Don't tell me that you believe him about Zanarkand ya?"

Rikku didn't answer to this. Yuna however, did though.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I believe him."

"Oh jeez," said Wakka bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"What do you think Sir Auron," asked Yuna turning towards the aged warrior now. He was standing a little way away from the group and was silent, most probably lost in his thoughts. That was often what he did when the group stopped off to rest like this.

Yuna's question grabbed his attention and the former monk turned towards everybody to speak.

"Luca is the probably the most sensible place to start," he said in his classic matter-of-fact tone. "Yes, we should go back to Luca if we wish to find him."

Yuna nodded in agreement, as did Lulu and Rikku.

"Then it is decided," stated Auron. "We head for Luca."

**Location: Tifa's room – Luca**

The sun was shining upon Tidus' frame as lay asleep. He lay sleeping ever so peacefully, like a man who didn't have a care in the world. However, he was not lying upon the couch which he'd set himself down upon the night before. It was in fact lying in a bed, a bed he'd had no intention of having any business in.

He slowly began to awake and open his eyes, he was immediately blinded by the sunlight as he did sp. He brought his hand up to face to block the blinding rays and also rubbed the sleep out of eyes. Tidus then sat up and yawned, then looked around the room. It was only after this that everything hit him all at once.

He looked down realised he was lying in a bed. He then noticed he was shirtless. Next he realised he was pantless. Finally, he realised he was completely naked.

"What the!?" he exclaimed in a low voice for once. Internally though, he beginning to panic. "Why the hell am I naked? What the hell happened?"

He again began to look around the room he was in; he was still in Tifa the bartmaid's apartment. But where was she?

That question was immediately answered for him as the pretty lady herself entered the room through a door on the left which presumably led to a kitchen of sort. She was wearing a satin night-gown.

When Tifa saw that Tidus was awake and sitting up she gave the blitzball player a cheeky smile.

"Good morning sleepy head, would you like some breakfast?"

"Where are my clothes!?" Tidus asked.

"I thought I'd wash them for you," the barmaid replied softly.

"What's going on here?" he demanded angrily now.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked in response, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play games with me," Tidus said in anger. He jumped to his feet as he said this, but the blankets fell away and accidently revealws everything, in all its glory.

Tidus immediately realised what he done and gasped in horror. He grabbed the quilt of the bed and quickly covered himself again but not quickly enough to prevent Tifa from getting herself a good look.

"What are you embarrassed about?" she asked, her cheeks blushing (though not nearly as much as Tidus was).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I EMBARRASSED ABOUT!?" Tidus countered, his voice loud again. "I'M BUTT-NAKED!"

"Well it's not like I've never seen one before," she said back teasingly, a small smile coming onto her face again.

"Wait…. wha…?" was all Tidus could stutter out now.

"Well, I've seen yours already," she continued now. "Last night."

And then it all came flooding back for Tidus.

He remembered the dream he'd had. It had been a very bizarre dream, it involved him having sex with Yuna and Tifa. But had it been a dream?

"You mean… you mean we actually did do…. ?" he stuttered.

Tifa winked, smiled and said; "Sure we did."

Tidus was shaken all the way down to his boots by that. He dropped his eyes to floor. He was completely stunned.

"You've gone very quiet," she said, still with that tone that made her sound a bit like a mischievous child.

Tidus didn't answer her this time, he just remained silent. Getting the message, Tifa then said;

"Sit down, I'll bring you something to eat." She then turned around walked back into the kitchen. Tidus did as she told him and sat himself back down upon the bed. He couldn't believe this. He'd slept this woman, a woman he barely knew (if he knew her at all).

He was a summoner's guardian, he was supposed to be with her and the other guardians now, protecting her and helping in the fight with Sin. Not sulking in bars and sleeping around with barmaids.

He let a long, drawn out sigh. What had he gotten himself into.

Tifa re-entered the room carrying a breakfast tray, she laid it down for Tidus (who was still sitting on the edge of the bed) and then took a seat next to him.

"Calmed down yet?" she asked. Again, he didn't answer her. Tidus was just lost completely in his thoughts. Tifa just smiled, this guy was so cute. He was like a big kid, stubborn but lovable. And handsome.

"Are you going to eat anything?" she asked him now, he hadn't even touched the breakfast she'd cooked for him. Tidus finally snapped back into reality and looked down at his tray, he then picked up some toast and began to eat. He had to admit, it tasted pretty good.

Tifa continued to observe him as he ate, making sure he kept his head down and didn't look in her in the face. She was sitting uncomfortably close.

Once Tidus had finished eating everything (which wasn't long) he finally spoke again.

"Thanks a lot," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," replied Tifa, smiling at him again. She picked the tray up of his lap and carried it out back into the kitchen.

Tidus scratched the back of his head awkwardly and let out another sigh. What was going to do now? How was he possibly going to explain this to others? Would they even find out? What would Yuna say if she did?

Tifa walked back into the room and sat herself down on the bed alongside him again. He wished she hadn't, she was making him feel very uncomfortable (who wouldn't be if you were sitting naked bar a bed-sheet next to a woman you barely knew).

Sensing his discomfort, the barmaid finally made a move to reassure him. However, it wasn't a move Tidus was expecting, or appreciated.

Tifa placed her hand onto Tidus lap and quickly managed to find what she was looking for. Tidus immediately gasped out.

"WHA…. HEY!" he shouted leaping upwards (and taking the sheet with him this time). WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable," she replied innocently.

"Well…. don't!" Tidus stuttered, still in shock at her audacity. "Look, please…. Tif….Tifa," he continued, VERY thankful he'd managed to remember her name. "Please, just get my clothes and I'll leave okay?"

"What's your hurry?" she asked standing up herself.

"Look, I just need to go alright," he explained. "I have to go back to my friends, they'll be waiting for me."

"Well where are they?" Tifa asked now.

"I…. I don't… know," he admitted awkwardly. "That's why I need to go look for them. Now I need my clothes."

"I told you, I'm washing them. They'll be done soon," she said now. "Until then, just sit down and relax."

Still annoyed, Tidus tutted and turned away from her. What the hell was with this lady? Shaking her head herself in bewilderment, Tifa turned and walked back into the kitchen. There was silent in the apartment for a minute or so before Tidus thought of another question to ask.

"Er… Tifa?" he called.

"Yes?" he heard her reply from the other side of the door.

"Do you have anything else for me to wear whilst I'm waiting. I don't like just standing here with just a bed cover around me."

Tifa came back to stand in the doorway. She looked him up and down and said;

"Well unless you want to wear one of my dresses then I'm afraid not," she replied dryly.

Tidus just didn't get this lady, she seemed to enjoy toying with him. Making him feel embarrassed and awkward. What was the deal here?

"I'll pass," he said eventually in reply to her wry suggestion. He sat himself back down on the bed and put his hands over his face.

"What have I gotten myself into here?" he kept asking himself in his head, over and over.

**That's it for now guys. Hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. Again, I'm very sorry for leaving it so long. Fear not, I'm back now and I'm ready to rumble on. Expect another chapter early next week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Chapter 5 time. Let's keep this story rolling.**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

_**Italic writing like this signifies a character's internal thoughts**__._

**Location: Mi'hen Highroad – Early hours**

The party had been travelling for several days during the evenings and through the nights in the quest to get back to Luca. Given that Yuna and her guardians were now reviled by the people of Spira following the incident in Bevelle, travelling out in the open during the daytime had become far too risky to do. It wasn't because the group feared for their safety, they were more than capable of protecting themselves and Yuna from the over-zealous. No, the problem they faced was that many people were more likely to alert the authorities (who still wanted to capture them) if they saw them passing through their town.

Due to this, the group had been laying low and resting during the sunlight hours and only moving around after sunset. It was an irritating necessity, but a necessity nonetheless. To be extra save, Yuna had bought herself a veil and now wore it to hide her face whenever they whenever they set off.

"I hate travelling only when it's dark," Rikku whined as the group walked down the long, dangerous Mi'hen Highroad. "It's always cold and there's always more fiends around."

"That's because a lot of fiends in Spira are nocturnal," Wakka explained. "Only come out when it's dark ya."

"Like us," replied Rikku. "I guess given what we're doing that makes us nocturnal too."

"It's got to be done," Auron interjected now. "Travelling in the day is far too dangerous, we wouldn't make it five minutes before being recognised."

"Yes, Auron's right Rikku," said Yuna from underneath her veil now. "I know this is a pain but it's the only way we can move around freely."

"Yeah I know," Rikku admitted now. "Just, I hate the dark."

…

**Later**

The group had been on the Highroad for several hours now and had made considerable progress. Though they'd lost count how many times they'd had to stop to battle fiends, they were nearly at the end of the long road.

"I think we're nearly there," said Lulu. The group had stopped for a breather and to take in their surroundings.

"Yeah, Luca can't be much further," said Wakka. "But, what do we do when we get there ya? Yuna?"

"I'm not sure," answered Yuna truthfully. "I've been so focused on just getting there that I…. I haven't… really thought about what to do once we do."

"Well, now would be a good time to start thinkin' ya? We'll probably get to Luca before sunrise."

Yuna nodded in response and then looked downwards at her knees. She was sitting down in between Lulu and Kimahri.

"Well we look for Tidus, what else?" said Rikku now in response to Wakka's original question. "We look for Tidus."

"Yeah, but how?" asked the tall blitzer now. "How do we know he'll even be in Luca? And if he is, where do we start looking ya?"

"It's going to be hard keeping a low profile too. I mean, out here in the country is one thing. A big, busy city like that though? That's different."

"Yeah, you're right," said Wakka sounding downhearted.

"When we reach Luca, we split up in order to search for him," said Auron butting in now. He was, as usual, a little unengaged with everyone else.

"Walking around in a group like this would be foolish, we split up into pairs to keep a low profile."

"YEAH," replied Rikku enthusiastically. "It will be harder for people to recognise us if we go into smaller numbers. We'll be able to blend into the crowds more."

"But who goes with who?" asked Lulu now.

"Let's let Yuna decide that," replied Auron. He turned towards Yuna who looked up after he spoke to her. She looked around at her guardians, taking them all in one by one. After a minute or she'd decided.

"Okay, here's how we will go. I will go with Lulu. Sir Auron, I would like you to go with Kimahri. And Rikku and Wakka, you two together."

"Kimahri go with Yuna. Kimhari protect Yuna. Always," said the Ronso now in animated tone. Kimahri rarely spoke out in front of the group like this, but on this occasion he was very clear

"No Kimahri," she replied. "This time I need you to go with Sir Auron. If you were to escort me then I'm afraid we'd draw too much attention."

"She's right Kimahri," said Wakka. "Sorry to have to tell this ya but, you stand out in a crowd brudda."

Kimahri didn't respond to this but merely looked back to Yuna. She gave him a firm nod as if to tell him her mind was made up.

"Kimahri accept Yuna decision," he said quietly before returning back to his usual brooding, silent self.

"So I'm with Wakka?" asked Rikku now. She turned toward the Besaid blitzer, nodded and happily declared

"ALRIGHTY THEN!"

Wakka gave a small laugh in response to this.

"We should go," said Auron speaking up. "We need to press onwards if we wish to reach Luca before sunrise."

**Luca – Midday – Tifa's room**

Tidus had been awake for a few hours now and was still in Tifa's room, and (still to his extreme discomfort) without his clothes.

He'd been unable to leave and he was starting to get very irritated.

"Look Tifa, er, out my clothes ready yet," he asked cautiously.

"Almost," she replied. "They're just drying."

The barmaid was sitting at her chest of drawers putting her make-up on. She was getting ready to open the bar downstairs for the day. A couple of minutes earlier she'd stripped her night gown and got completely naked herself, RIGHT IN FRONT OF TIDUS. His embarrassment was again off the charts. She was acting as if he wasn't even in the room. No girl he'd ever met before would get stark naked in front of a guy she barely knew (never mind sleep with him the night before).

She'd put her dress on (he couldn't help but watch her) and had combed her hair. Now she was applying her cosmetics, all whilst Tidus sat on the bed, still covered by the quilt and feeling more awkward than he'd ever felt in his life.

She finished applying her lipstick, stood up from her stool and said;

"Your clothes should be ready now, I'll get them for you."

"Okay, thanks," he replied. Thank God was what he was really thinking though. He couldn't wait to put his gear back, bolt out the door and never come back.

She came back from the kitchen carrying his newly washed clothes. She handed them to Tidus who almost snatched them off of her in his eagerness to get them back on.

He stood up from the bed and with his cheeks flushing crimson, dropped the quilt from his naked form. If she's got changed in front of him, there was no way he could complain about having to do the same in front of her, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel.

It took him no time at all before he was fully dressed again. Ironically, it was also the same time that Tifa finished getting herself dressed.

"I think…. I think should get going now," Tidus said very awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" asked Tifa. "Do you want a drink from the bar downstairs before you go?"

"Er… no. No thanks," he replied.

"Okay then," she merely said. "Your choice."

Tidus walked towards the door. Although he wanted bolt straight out of it, he instead brought himself to turn around and say one final thing to the barmaid.

"Erm…. Tifa, thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it honey," she replied with a wink and a smile.

Realising what he'd inadvertently implied; Tidus gave her another awkward look and then a short nod. He turned towards the door to make his long-awaited exit. As he left she called after him;

"You ever want somebody to talk too or a place to crash again, you know where to find me."

Tidus heard her but didn't answer. He walked down the stairs, into the front of the bar and left through the front door. It felt so good to be out of there.

"_What a crazy chick_," he thought now that he was free and back in the Luca streets. "_Smokin' hot, but absolutely crazy. What sort of person takes in a complete stranger, sleeps with them and then gets nude in front of them?_"

Shaking his head in absolute bewilderment at the events of the last 12 hours or so, Tidus' thoughts drifted back to his situation.

"_I need to forget about that wack-job. I need to think more about what happens from here on in. What do I do? And where do I go?"_

He stopped and thought for a while. Many different things drifted in and out of his head as he did so.

"_I can't go back to Yuna and everyone else. Can I? What would say? I walked out on them, they probably don't want anything more to do with me. Yuna. Yuna must have been so hurt that I just… I just… just left without warning or saying goodbye."_

He fought back tears as these uncomfortable truths dawned on him. He had burned his bridges with the others, he couldn't return to them now. Not when he'd ended his guardianship of Yuna in the manner he had done.

"_I just want to go home."_

Tidus had lost count of many time he'd said this tom himself since he'd first come to Spira. But he still meant what he said, now so more than ever.

"_I have to find a way back, I can't stay here in Spira. Whatever life I thought I could make for myself here, it's now gone. My life is back in Zanarkand. That's where I belong."_

**That's that chapter done. I originally wrote an entirely different chapter but over the last few days I've had a rethink about this whole story. I read previous chapters thoroughly and I decided to change the direction this story was heading. I regret some previous aspects I've put in previous chapters but I'm not going to go back and change them now. Anyway, this story has had its' direction changed back to what it was going to be originally when I first started it and before getting side-tracked. I hope you like this new chapter, reviews would highly appreciated. Thanks. New chapter sometime next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I honestly didn't intend to leave it this long. Just got caught up in other stuff like writing for other stories and doing things away from my computer. I'm back now though so let's continue. One plus though is that I had plenty of time to decide on what I want to do next and what direction the story should go in. **

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please enjoy.**

**Location: Luca Docks**

Tidus had been walking around the Luca docks for a good few hours. It was almost dusk now and the whole area was beginning to wind down with people finishing work for the day. He'd decided what he was going to do several hours ago. He wanted to go to Zanarkand, in two separate senses.

He wanted to get back home, back to the Zanarkand he knew and loved. The Zanarkand where he'd grown up and had been a famous blitzer. The Zanarkand where he had a house and champagne lifestyle. The Zanarkand where he didn't have to worry about fiends, aeons and Sin. The Zanarkand where he didn't have to be afraid, lost and sad. But in order to get there he had to go to another Zanarkand first. The Zanarkand in Spira. That's why he'd come here to the docks. He was looking for a boat that would take him there.

He'd decided that perhaps this Zanarkand (where summoners apparently went to complete their pilgrimages) could hold the key to finding a way back to his Zanarkand. The others had told him though that it was abandoned and just a big pile of rubble. It must have been the ruins of former Zanarkand after Sin's attack. He really must have been transported into the future after all.

"I just wanna go home Dad," Tidus stopping to think to himself. "Why did you have to bring me here? Why did you have to have what happened to you happen to me? Why did you send Auron to Zanarkand to watch me and bring me to Spira? Why do I have to be the one who has to stop you now you're Sin? It's not fair dammnit!"

"It's not all about you know," said a voice out loud now. Tidus spun around to see himself face to face with a little boy dressed in a purple hood. He could have sworn he'd seen this kid before.

"Hey, how did you…." he stuttered.

"You remember me?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, I do. We met in Zanarkand. My Zanarkand. Right before…." He broke off.

"Correct. But now we need to have another talk. Follow me." The boy then turned around and began to walk away. Tidus thought about it for a moment before doing as instructed.

The boy led him to the end of the Luca pier which looked out towards the vast blue sea. Eventually he turned around to face Tidus again and spoke.

"Why did you leave your friends?" the boy asked calmly.

"Look, before I tell you anything you need to tell me who you are!" demanded Tidus now.

"How do you know me? How do you know about everything? Did Auron or my old man send you?"

"You don't have to worry any about that right now, you'll find out the answers to those questions at another time. Now, tell me. Why are you here and not with Yuna and the others?"

Tidus looked towards the floor and didn't answer right away. He eventually admitted;

"I… I… I can't do this anymore. I'm not… I'm not cut out to be a guardian. Or a hero. Or anything that defeats Sin and saves Spira. I'm just a blitzer from Zanarkand who wants to go back home. Is that so much to ask?"

"It depends in what context," replied the boy.

"Huh, wha?" was all Tidus could say in confusion.

"The Zanarkand you grew up in was destroyed, you won't find it anywhere." The boy's calm tone was slightly spooky.

"I know, it's just a big pile of rubble now. They told me. But if there's a way to get back there, to my Zanarkand, then I'm going to try and find it. I don't want to stay here in Spira anymore, I don't belong here."

"I thought you said you'd help Yuna in her pilgrimage?"

"I know I did but… but that was before. That was before I knew about… knew the truth." Tidus said the last part of that sentence with some choke in his voice.

"They didn't tell me, they hid it from me and that hurts."

"I'm sure it didn't hurt as much as when one of their group abandoned them," the boy replied now dryly.

"Hey!" said Tidus angrily. He had no real defence for the boy's accusation though.

"I understand that it was upsetting for you. This whole experience must have been upsetting and world-changing, literally. You should have stayed though. Leaving Yuna has done neither you, her or anyone else any good at all."

"But I can't!" Tidus burst out now. "I can't… I can't face her. Not after all that stuff I said, after everything that's happened. I can't look her in the eyes ever again. It's too painful. I… I…" he broke away again, too distraught to finish what he was going to say.

"Because you love her. Don't you?" The boy had finished his statement for him. All Tidus could do was nod without looking up.

Yes, he did love Yuna. He was madly in love with her and there no point trying to deny it any longer. Since he'd met her his feelings had developed from a cute friendship, to an embarrassing crush to finally full-blown love. He loved her and couldn't bare the idea that she'd die and there being nothing he could do about it. It was better he just got away. Got away from everything.

"I can't make you do anything but I think you know that you should go back," said the little boy now. "Yuna needs you. And you need her too."

"But, what if… what if… she's angry or upset?"

"You know Yuna so you'll know how she'll have felt and how she'll feel when she sees you now. But it's either that or literally chasing a dream in trying to find a way back to Zanarkand."

Tidus looked up now to face the little boy.

"So you're saying there's no way for me to get back home? None at all?"

"You can find that out for yourself. You will find answers you desire when you reach Zanarkand but you shouldn't go there alone. You should go there with your friends and find your answers together."

The little boy then turned around again and began to walk towards the water. Tidus watched in astonishment as the boy didn't halt upon reaching the edge of the pier. Instead he'd just kept on walking and was now walking in thin air! He was several feet above the tide of the water and slowly began to fade away.

Tidus was amazed. Who was that boy? Was he a ghost? Or possibly some sort of strange fiend? He was left to think about this and all of what they'd discussed. He had some serious decisions to make.

**Luca: City outskirts**

"Now that we're here it's time we split up," declared Auron now. Everyone else nodded in agreement and proceeded to arrange themselves into the groups they'd previously agreed upon. Yuna with Lulu, Wakka with Rikku and Auron with Kimahri.

"We must be cute in our search," explained the aged man now. "Nobody draw unwanted attention to themselves, never stay in the same place for more than a few minutes and don't look anybody in the eye. Yevon will no doubt be searching for us."

Everyone nodded again.

"We meet back here on the balcony at sunset," he said now. "Make sure that you're not followed."

With that the former monk turned on his way with Kimahri walking forwards to follow him. Everyone else bore each other a quick farewell and a "see you laters" before going off themselves.

**A little later**

"Hey Wakka?" asked Rikku as she and the Besaid blitzer were walking the Luca market area searching for any sign of the blonde man.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"Do you think Tidus and Yunie are…."

"Are what?"

"You know," she prodded.

"Huh, what you tryin' to say?" he asked, completely jaded.

"Oh, you're so dumb," Rikku moaned.

"Hey! Who you calling dumb? What are you even talking about anyway ya?"

"Do you think that Tidus and Yunie are…. In…. love?" she eventually managed to ask aloud.

"WHAT!? NO WAY! Yuna's not in love with anybody. She's a summoner!"

"Yeah I know that, but have you seen the way they would always look at each other? And how they used to talk, have private conversations? Do you think there was something there?

"No Rikku. Yuna can't fall in love as I said. She's a summoner on a pilgrimage ya."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't feel things like the rest of us! She can fall in love with somebody just like anyone can. And Tidus too."

Wakka didn't reply to this. Rikku's words were very unnerving for him because although he hated to admit to himself, he knew Rikku was probably right in her comments. He and everyone else had of course noticed the growing chemistry that Tidus and Yuna had developed since he'd first introduced them? What would happen if they did see each other again?

**Meanwhile**

"Are you okay?" asked Lulu quietly. She and Yuna were sticking close and the young summoner who still hiding under her veil. Luckily, they didn't seem to be attracting much attention from the many people around them who were all too busy with their own business. They had seen a fair amount of Yevon's soldiers in packs roaming around though, they did their best to make sure they kept their distance.

"Yes," Yuna replied quietly to her friends question. "Where do you think we should search?"

"The Luca docks and port?" Lulu suggested.

"Okay," she replied with a small nod. They set off in direction of this newly chosen destination.

**In another place**

"Does Sir Auron really think that we will find Tidus in Luca?" asked Kimhari of Auron. It was rare sight to see the Ronso be the one to start a conversation. Auron answered him unmoved though.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "He may have come here or he may not. There's a good chance he'll have gone to Zanarkand."

"Why did Sir Auron not suggest this?" said the Ronso now.

"Because this is Yuna's pilgrimage Kimahri. We let her decided where we go and we follow her no matter what. It shouldn't be a guardian telling a summoner how to lead their journey."

Kimahri understood Auron's words and their message. He nodded in agreement and went back into his shell.

**Several hours later**

None of three pairs had managed to find to find Tidus anywhere in Luca. Little did any of them that he'd actually left the city shortly before they'd have arrived.

**Flashback**

Tidus had been doing some very serious thinking since being left by the boy. He'd mulled everything over and eventually he'd come to a decision about what he needed to do.

"Hey buddy," he shouted towards a sailor. "Can we talk?"

"What it is?" asked the sailor.

"Where's this ship headed?" Tidus asked in reference to the ship on the edge of the pier they were standing on. Tidus assumed this guy had to be one of it's crew.

"To the Calm Lands," the sailor replied. "We got drop a shipment off to a buyer out there. We're leaving soon."

Tidus nodded at being told this. He bit lip for a moment before speaking again;

"Look man, I know this is going to sound crazy but is there anyway… (sigh) would it be okay if I tagged along? I need a ride to the Calm Lands and I wanna get there ASAP. Do you think it would be okay I came with you?"

The sailor was utterly bewildered by this request. He hadn't been expecting to be asked this by a complete stranger.

"Erm, well who are you? Why is it you have to go to the Calm Lands anyway? Can't you make your own way?"

"My name is er… Cid," Tidus lied. "I need to go to the Calm Lands to meet my friend who's there. He's waiting for me and getting there on foot will take days, maybe even weeks. Come on man, you'd be doing me a real favour by letting me go with you. Please?"

The sailor thought about Tidus' request for a while before ultimately making up his mind.

"You know what, why not? You look like a decent kid. As long as you pull your weight on board the ship I don't foresee there being any problems with you coming with us. Yeah, we'll give you a ride. This is a time when the people of Spira should be lending each other a hand. My name's Squall and I'm the driver of this floating piece of metal."

He extended his hand and Tidus shook it and offered his thanks. The reason he wanted this ship to take him to the Calm Lands was a simple one. He was heading to Zanarkand. He knew that in order to get there you had to pass through the Calm Lands and then pass over Mt. Gagazet. It was daunting task but one he knew had to do.

Yuna and others had probably done exactly this after leaving Bevelle. Perhaps he would meet up with them again in Zanarkand. Yuna would be there receiving here Final Aeon. He was going there to search for answers.

**Luca Balcony – Sunset**

After a fruitless day of walking around the town and find neither hide nor hair of Tidus, Yuna and Lulu made their way back to balcony as Auron instructed They fortunately had managed to avoid being recognized all day and weren't being followed (or so they thought). Yuna was unable to mask how demoralized she was. When they reached the balcony and found it completely empty. None of their friends had arrived yet.

"I hope the others had more luck than we did," she said to Lulu as they admired the view whilst waiting.

"Don't raise your hopes up too high Yuna," advised Lulu. "The others may not have found him either and you should prepare for that."

"I know," she replied sadly.

"I promise you we will keep searching for him for as long you wish us too," reassured the black mage now. "All I'm saying is it will probably take us a long time."

Yuna nodded. They waited for another minute or so when….

"FREEZE!" roared multiple voices. Before Yuna and Lulu could react they found themselves completely surrounded from all sides by Yevon soldiers all aiming rifles in their direction. There had to be around a dozen of them overall. They had been recognized and followed after all.

"Lady Yuna," said a man who stepped forward. It was Maester Kinoc.

"So good to see you again."

Yuns just gave him her meanest scowl. He laughed in response.

"We have the rest of your little group too," he bragged. He turned towards his men and ordered;

"Take them to my ship at the docks."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is really starting to heat up now isn't it? Not sure when the next chapter will be to be honest, I have other stories I'm currently working on too which will take up my time. Maybe in about 2 weeks or so but it could be longer. Thanks for reading and being patience. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I get some of those it will help convince me to make this story my main focus.**

**Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. FINALLY, a new chapter for you to read. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long and left this story hanging. I hate it when stories I enjoy are left unfinished and always promised myself I'd never leave any story I wrote in that state. I've failed miserably so far but I will fail no more, I'm back and ready to rumble!**

**The reason I've left this story and another story in the FF9 section unfinished isn't because I stopped writing, to the contrary it's because I've bene busy writing other stories under other accounts for other games. I got really into another sotry I was doing and made over 20 solid chapters, I let it completely be the focus of my attention and put my other stories on the backburner. I now wish I hadn't done that but hey, it's been done now.**

**The wait is over and I've finally going to dust off my other unfinished fanfics and finish them off, promise!**

**So here we go, let's pick this up where I least left it. Please forgive spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 7**

Tidus stood in a Luca café having himself a coffee as he went over in his head what he and the mysterious boy had discussed out on the pier. The boy had gently but essentially told him that his dream of returning home to his Zanarkand was impossible. Instead of blindly dreaming for something he'd never get he had to return to Yuna and the others to help them in the pilgrimage. It was hard for him to argue with anything the boy had said. Tidus wasn't stupid, he knew his best option was to go back. The only thing holding him back was his pride.

If he went back he'd be facing the wrath of his former friends. It hurt to call them that, FORMER friends but the reality was is that they likely weren't his friends anymore after what he'd done. If he went back, tail between his legs and begging to be allowed to join them in Yuna's pilgrimage again would they even accept him? Would they want him back or would they tell him to get lost? The latter was surely the more likely scenario.

"What will they say?" he wondered to himself. "Will they be angry? Or just sad and disappointed? Will they even speak to me at all? I can't really blame them if they just choose to ignore me completely."

Tidus barely touched the coffee he'd ordered as he sat in the corner thinking. He was snapped from his trance though when he something on the café's television that caused him to sit up.

"Earlier today, Lady Yuna and her guardians were apprehended here in Luca after several days on the run from Yevon authorities. The wedding of Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour and the subsequent events that happened on the day had caused huge uproar all over Spira. The group had gone into hiding after controversy to hide from justice but surprisingly turned up earlier today in the middle of Luca town square. They were arrested without a struggle and in the coming weeks will stand trial for crimes against Yevon."

Tidus listened intently, hanging on the news reporter's every word. When she'd finished he turned away from the television and store into space, open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"They were here? They came back here to Luca? Why, why would they come back here? Surely they knew they'd be caught, why didn't they just head off to Zanarkand?"

He could think of no logical answers to any of these questions. He was completely dumbfounded.

"Dumb broad, what the hell was she doing thinking she could hide from the authorities here in Luca? She really isn't as smart as people made out."

This was said from a man sitting at the bar who'd also been watching the television news. Tidus' eyes shot over too him to see who it was who'd said this about Yuna.

The man was short and stocky and looked about forty. Clearly he was a person who worked locally and had popped in here for something to eat after work. Tidus was furious by the man's disrespectful statements. He stood up from his seat and left his barely drunk coffee on the table. He walked over to the man and got right up in his face.

"You want to take that last thing you said back?" he asked angrily.

"What? Who are you and what are you talking about kid?" asked the man feeling affronted.

"You heard exactly what I said," Tidus told him not backing down. "Take that mean stuff you just said back. Yuna's not a broad or stupid."

"What's it to you?" the man snapped getting angry himself. "What do you care about that traitor and her friends?"

Careful not to expose himself Tidus gave him a false answer.

"I know Yuna, I grew up with her in Besaid. She's a wonderful woman. This has obviously been some misunderstanding."

"Yeah right," the man snorted. "A misunderstanding eh? You saw how she behaved at her own wedding didn't you? She treated Maester Seymour and Yevon appallingly. Forget the fact she's High Summoner Braska's daughter, that gives her no right to act how she did. Lock her up and throw away the key I say."

Tidus lost his temper and snapped. He drove his fist hard into the man's face, knocking him right off his stool. The man crashed to the floor and landed very heavily. He was well and truly out for the count, Tidus had really clocked him good.

The blonde blitzer began to breathe heavily as he looked down at the man he'd attacked. After the he saw that the man wasn't getting up again he finally looked away and began to focus on the whole room again. He suddenly noticed that it had gone very quiet (you could hear a pin drop) and EVERYBODY was looking at him in shock at what he'd just done. Realising he was in a very bad situation Tidus turned around and bolted out of the door, not daring to look back (or pay for that coffee). He didn't stop running until he was well away from the crime scene, and certain that nobody had followed him.

He finally stopped and caught his breath. Once he'd done so he began to think so more.

"I shouldn't have done that, I should have held my temper," he scolded himself. "They'll likely call the guards and have them search for me. I can't afford to deal with that, I have other stuff to do."

You see he'd reached a decision. It was a very bold and brave one, but it was something he felt he had to do. He owed it to his former friends to do it after abandoning them.

"Hold on guys, I'll get you all out. I won't let Seymour and all those other creeps stop Yuna from completing her pilgrimage. She was born to destroy Sin and I will do everything in my power to help her achieve that. Before I was doing it because I wanted too, now I'll be doing because I feel I owe to her too."

He was defiant and for the first time since before he found out the awful truth in Home, the real Tidus was shining through. His mission was set.

**Meanwhile, in the Luca prison…**

The group all sat cramped inside the dungeon cell they'd all been imprisoned in, shivering and hungry. After being arrested they'd been whisked away by arm guard to the station building where authorities took trouble-makers. It would have been pointless to resist. As strong and adept as they all were as guardians to fighting fiends they were too heavily outnumbered by Luca guards to try and fight their way out of this one. Yuna had told them all to stand down anyway, she had never liked taking part in pointless battles.

Now they all sat and stood waiting for someone to come and speak to them, likely the maester who'd arrested them himself.

"Curse that Seymour," Wakka suddenly said now, unable to keep his frustrations bottled up any longer. "Didn't I tell you all we shouldn't have come back here ya? We played straight into their hands."

"We had to come back Wakka," Rikku told him now. "We had to look for Tidus and this was a likely place he'd be."

The tall man just "hmped" in response.

"I don't get why he had to look for him in the first place. I liked the guy but he walked out on us and didn't look back. Why should we worry about him? He clearly didn't worry about us."

"Enough Wakka," ordered Lulu now. She decided to step in and end this potential argument right then, Yuna didn't need this. The summoner herself was cuddled up to Kimahri in the corner for warmth (the dungeon they were in was very cold and damp) and hadn't said a word.

"We took a risk and we paid the price," Auron said wisely now to everyone's attention. "We take whatever they throw at us. Let us not forget, we are Yuna's guardians. We protect her with our lives, even if means fighting against any guards or other Yevonites who attempt to hurt her. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Good," was all he finished with before going back into his usual introverted silence. Not long after the door to the dungeon opened and sure enough a master with several guards did enter. It was Kinoc.

"So, you all came back here eh?" he asked mockingly. "I was confident of catching you all but no so soon admittedly. I expected more of a search. I thought you all smarter than to just walk straight back into Spira's second largest and most guarded city. Still, we all make mistakes."

A smug grin then came onto his chubby, round face. None of the group gave him the satisfaction of rising to his taunts, not even Rikku or Wakka. They all remained silent, as if ignoring him.

"Right, let's get down to business," Kinoc declared eventually. "Lady Yuna (she looked up at him) you are to come with me. Maester Seymour wishes to see you. The rest of you are to stay here until Maester Mika arrives, then we can begin passing sentences."

"No way is Yunie going with you!" Rikku told him angrily now. "She's staying here with us. We go together or Seymour comes here!"

"You're in no position to make demands," Kinoc spat. "Sit down and shut up you Al Bhed filth!"

Rikku didn't respond to that insult. She kept quiet but continued to scowl. Kimahri however stood up from the corner, marched forwards and planted himself firmly in front of Kinoc and his guards. He towered over all of them.

"You take Yuna, you have to go through Kimahri," he told them plainly. Kinoc stepped back intimidated and the guards all tightend their grips on their rifles.

"No Kimhari," Yuna said now finally speaking up. Everyone watched as she stood up and came to stand in front of Kinoc herself.

"I will go with Maester Kinoc without a fuss. I will not let you all fight for me anymore. If Maester Seymour wishes to harm me then I will deal with him myself. It's time I fought my own battles, alone."

Upon here order Kimahri slowly (and relucatnatly) stepped back. That led Kinoc to smile and step forward again.

"Finally, you show some sense Lady Yuna," he stated in a mocking tone again. "Now come on, we haven't got all day."

He ordered her out of the door and she did as was told. Surrounded by the guards she walked forwards and exited, followed closely by Kinoc who closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Do you think Seymour will hurt Yunie?" Rikku asked of everyone when they were once again alone.

"I'm not sure," Auron answered her now truthfully. "He may or he may not, it's impossible to know exactly what that man's thinking. If he does then Yuna will have to make good on her promise and fight him."

"Yuna has improved her battle capabilities tremendously but she's still no match for Lord Seymour alone," Lulu stated sadly now.

"Dammit!" said Wakka pounding the dungeon wall he'd been leaning against in frustration now. "Come on guys, we can't just sit here and rot ya whilst Yuna deals with Maester Seymour. We have to bust outta here and help her!"

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter back. I truly put effort into this and that honestly can't be said for all chapters I write. I'm really feeling this story again which is something I wasn't doing when I first put it on hiatus. Enjoyed writing it so much I may start writing the very next chapter now! It won't be up though until tomorrow at the earliest, have other stuff too write too. Please keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, I can't tell you in words how much I appreciate it. Until the next chapter then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight time everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. First I apologise that there might have been a few inconsistencies between chapter 6 and chapter 7. I ended chapter 6 a certain way which I didn't like so I started chapter 7 the way I wanted too. I should have mentioned it in the introduction but I forgot, sorry. We'll fix it in this chapter subelty. Anyway, onto the good stuff.**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 8**

Yuna was led by Maester Kinoc and his guards away from the dungeons. She was apprehensive about what potentially was coming but not frightened. She had toughened up a lot since first leaving Besaid, mostly down to him. She wasn't going to let Seymour, Kinoc or Maester Mika intimidate her. Just like he'd tell her.

Kinoc finally lead them through the seemingly endless corridors to a door and opened it. He held it openfor her, gesturing her inside. Yuna stepped inside and sure enough saw Maester Seymour was sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Ah, Lady Yuna…." he greeted in that snakey tone. Yuna didn't answer him, not wanting to appear polite whatsoever.

Maester Kinoc looked over at Seymour from doorway as if waiting for instruction. Seymour looked over to him and merely said;

"Leave us please Kinoc, me and my darling wife have much to discuss. As for the others, you know what to do."

Kinoc nodded in response and then closed the door behind him, leaving Yuna and Seymour alone.

"Please sit," he told her now. Yuna cautiously did so, though she took her time about it. Not because she was scared or nervous, it was to show Seymour that she wouldn't just do as he ordered willingly.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked her, still in that creepy tone that sounded so natural to him.

"No," was all she answered him with. She deliberately tried to sound as least formal as possible which in her case didn't sound natural at all.

"Yuna, where are your manners?" he asked with a small laugh. Yuna just scowled. She wasn't going to let him manipulate or deceive her anymore. He friends needed to keep her cool.

"Very well," he said eventually. He reached out to pick up a goblet in front of him which was filled with wine and slowly took a sip of it. He then placed it back down and asked;

"So Lady Yuna, after the events of our wedding I didn't expect to see you back in one of Spira's major settlements again. I expected you and your guardians to be harder to track down. Tell me, why did you come here to Luca, surely you knew it would not take long for you to be caught."

Yuna looked away from and again didn't speak. This time though it was because she didn't know what to say. Seymour waited for her to respond eventually when he realised she wasn't going to answer he spoke again.

"Come now, your silence is doing you no good at all. If you will not tell me why you're here and not on your way to Zanarkand perhaps I can guess?"

Yuna looked back at him again, her eyes wide. Surely he couldn't know the real she'd come back, could he?

"I've been informed that your friend, the son of Sir Jecht, is not amongst your party," he said slowly with a grin. "I also did notice him in Bevelle during our wedding ceremony that other guardians attempted to prevent. Tell me this, why is he no longer amongst you. Is he one of your guardians is he not?"

Again, Yuna couldn't bring herself to answer him. And Seymour knew he making her uncomfortable and he wallowed in it.

"I assume then that's he left his position," he said now. "It's an awful thing for a guardian to abandon his responsibility to his summoner like that. Truly cowardly."

Yuna then found her voice again and jumped to her feet.

"He's not a coward!" she snapped. "How dare you call him that. He's twice the person you could ever be, as our the rest of my guardians!"

Seymour merely laughed again.

"I seem to have touched a nerve."

Yuna calmed herself and sat herself back down on the chair. She'd promised herself that wouldn't lose her composure. Seymour however kept prodding.

"Why did he leave you Lady Yuna? I assume he's the reason you came back here to Luca. You wanted to search for him and ask him to be your guardian again? Touching. Foolish, but touching."

He then rose from his chair and made his way over to the window. He store out of it onto the mighty view of Luca. He had the best view in the whole city.

"What happens now?" Yuna eventually asked him.

"We await Maester Mika's arrival," Seymour answered her without turning around. "Once he arrives he will decide what your punishment should be for actions, such as slaying me and turning against Yevon's teachings. I doubt very much he would decide to execute the daughter of High Summoner Braska, no matter how severe your crimes. I should think an imprisonment would be more likely."

She turned her head indifferently (even though he wasn't looking). She then asked another question.

"What of my guardians?" she asked now.

"They will not be so fortunate," he told her bluntly. "They will likely be sentence to death, sooner rather than later. Either death by fiends or by being cast into the Via Purifico in Bevelle to drown."

Yuna was shocked by this. She rose to her feet again and banged her fist on the table.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but I think you'll find we can," Seymour answered her smugly. "In fact, the arrangements are already being carried out. Kinoc is over-seeing things as we speak."

Yuna lost her voice completely. Now she was scared, scared for her friends. They were going to be executed, she had to do something.

**Meanwhile…..**

Tidus made his way towards Luca's city hall where the Yevon temple was located. It was surely also where the others would have been taken. As he walked he kept thinking things over in his head about what had happened. Yuna and everybody else had been captured by Seymour, they'd come here to Luca (for Yevon knew what reason) and were now in deep trouble. He knew had to save them, he owed it to his friends after what he'd done to them previously. Rescuing them probably wouldn't make up for his previous abandonment but it was a start. It would show them he truly did value them as his friends and wanted to be part of the pilgrimage again. It would show Yuna that he cared.

He was thankful that he hadn't ended up going to the Calm Lands on that ship like he'd agreed with the captain earlier. He'd been told to come back at 9pm when they'd be setting sail and it was during his attempt to kill time he'd gone into the café and learned all about this. If he'd have stayed on the ship and waited until departure then he'd have been taken to the Calm Lands, miles away from the others and it would be surely too late by the time he learned and got back to help. Surely it was a sign, a sign that he was indeed supposed to help them.

He finally reached his destination and found a large crowd gathered outside with lots of media crews and curious locals being held back by several dozen guards. He'd guessed right, this must be where Yuna had been taken and people were now here hoping to catch a glimpse.

"How am I going to get in there and help them without causing a scene?" he wondered to himself. "I'll have to try and sneak inside but it looks to be heavily guarded and I bet it's the same inside too."

He continued to think and as he did so, not far away someone else was causing quite a gathering from the crowd. It was several members of the Luca Goers who happened to be walking by. A few people broke away from the crowds and instead went over to the blitzers to request autographs. Tidus watched them and as he did a very genius idea occurred to him. Well, not so much an idea, but a memory.

Back in Zanarkand one time when he'd been warming up for a Blitzball game a couple of fans had managed to sneak themselves into his private dressing room by dressing up as stadium guards which gave them access. It made him think. If those fans could get could past many security guards by disguising themselves then surely he could do the same here? It was worth a shot.

He'd have to lure one of those Luca guards into a trap, beat him up and steal his uniform. That way he could go inside and find the others undetected. It was just how was he going to get a guard away from the others in order to incapacitate him?

After a few minutes he finally settled on an idea. He walked to the nearest guard (who was shouting at some reporters to get back).

"Hey pal," Tidus told him.

"What kid!?" snapped the guard who was stressed.

"A guy has collapsed around the corner, he needs help. Quick!"

"Tough luck kid, we have other things more important to deal with."

Tidus quickly thought on his feet and kept prodding.

"Please, the guy's gonna die. His kids are sobbing, we need a guard with a first aid kit. Please!"

The guard looked at him and finally relented.

"Oh fine," he said giving in. "Take me to him. Let's get this doen quick, the commander will have my ass if he see's my away from my post from anything."

Delighted to have got what he wanted, Tidus led the guard away from the guardrails and crowds and away down a side street.

"Where is this guy?" the guard demanded angrily. It was obvious that he was truly afraid of being caught away.

"Just over here," Tidus pointed towards a side alley. He and guard entered the darkness.

"I don't see anything," the guard said now sounding very impatient. Tidus however did answer him. Well, he did hypothetically, but not with words. Instead with a fist. Tidus attack the guard as fiercely as he could to incapacitate him. The guard put up a bried struggle and tried to fight back but he was eventually over powered. Tidus repeatedly struck him until the guard finally fell into unconsciousness.

"Phew," Tidus puffed as he leaned against the wall to catch his breathe. That had been harder than he hoped it would be. Still, he got what he wanted. After catching his breath he began to strip the guard of his uniform and pull it onto himself. It was a tight fit but he just about squeezed into it.

After putting on his helmet he stepped back into the street leaving the battered and stripped guard behind in the darkness. Tidus knew he had to get inside and find the others fast, he couldn't be sure the guard would remain unconscious and unfound for long. Making his way back to the guardrails outside the town hall he took up the position the other guard had been in.

"Hughes, where have you been!? roared a gruff voice now. Tidus looked around and saw a very large guard walking towards him. He stuttered a response.

"Sorry…. boss…. Erm…. I was…. erm…. having a bathroom break."

"There are no breaks!" the guard spat furiously. "I don't care if you piss yourself, in future don't you dare leave your post unless ordered too. Understand!?"

"Yessir," Tidus replied.

"Good, now get inside. They need more guards down in the dungeons."

"Yessir," he said again, only this time more chirpy. It was hard for him to contain his glee. He now had the perfect way to get to his friends.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming," he thought.

**Let's leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I cleared a few inconsistencies up. I hate continuity mistakes so I was very annoyed at myself for making them. Please rate and review, it's very highly appreciated. Until the next chapter then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine time. We'll pick it up straight up from where the last one ended, with Tidus trying to help his friends. He's on his way now, let's go.**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 9**

"Right, I'm in. Now to find the guys," Tidus told himself. He was still on a high for managing to get past those guards outside. But the hardest part was still to come, rescuing his friends from their imprisonment. He walked down the corridor at a fast pace, his armor jingling as he moved. He reached a fork in the corridor and stopped. He needed to decide where to go quickly, left or right.

The right route led to a door. The left one led down to another set of corridors. He thought;

"Perhaps any dungeons would be quite a walk from the front door," he theorised. "Maybe I should go right and see where it leads, the door on the left could just take me to a room full of people."

He made up his mind and turned right, breaking out into a jog. He was right when he said he needed to hurry, if he dawdled then it could cost him dear. The others could have only limited time, he needed to find them as quickly as possible.

"I hope they're alright, I'll never forgive myself if I find them and I'm too late."

**Back in their cell**

The group were all still slumped and at a loss for ideas. Yuna had gone with Kinoc to see Seymour and they had no idea if she was alright.

"Yunie's been gone an awful long time," said Rikku fearfully now.

"She won't be coming back," Auron said.

"WHAT!? But I thought you said Maester Seymour wouldn't hurt her?" said Wakka.

"I didn't say that," Auron answered coolly. "I said we have no way of knowing what Seymour would do with her. But I didn't mean it like that anyway. I meant she won't be coming back here to this cell because they wouldn't send her back in here with us, even if they don't hurt her. They'll likely keep somewhere else we can't reach her."

"Oh," said Rikku reassured a little. "Still though, I want Yunie here with us. I want to know for sure she's safe."

"Yeah, and to do that we need to bust outta here ya," said Wakka.

"But how, we're locked in. There's no way out," said Lulu now.

"Er…. I dunno," Wakka admitted dropping his head.

"We can't escape," said Auron now. "There's no possible way out of this cell except the door which is locked. We have no choice but to wait for them to come for us. Until then we have no choice but to wait.

"BUT….. YUNIE?" whined Rikku.

"We can only hope," the old warrior told her.

**Meanwhile**

Tidus was still wondering around trying to find his friends. He'd not come across any clues to pointed where about inside this building they were and after several minutes of seemingly walking in circles down the endless corridors he finally stopped to think. He had to admit to himself that he was more or less lost. He had no choice but to ask the next person he came across where to go. It would be very risky to do because it would easily blow his cover but he had no other options. The longer he stumbled round like this with no idea where he was going the stronger the danger everyone else was facing became.

He'd stopped in the middle of the corridor to think about all this and eventually he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up to see another guard walking towards him. Seizing his chance, he spoke up as the man went to walk past.

"Hey buddy," Tidus said in a hushed tone (though the guard still heard him and turned around). "This is a bit embarrassing but can you help me with something?"

"What's the problem?" the guard asked shortly.

"Well, you see the thing is," Tidus said very nervously. He was desperate not to give himself away and was trying to sound as plausible as possible.

"The thing is I'm new and I don't know my way around this building very well just yet. Also, the other guards don't tell me anything. The captain outside told me to get in here and help guard the prisoners, Yuna and her guardians. The thing is, he didn't tell me where they were in here, he just assumed I knew. And because I'm new I don't and I didn't have the guts to ask him, he'd have given me a scolding."

The guard listened intently as Tidus told him his "problem" and his expression was unreadable underneath his helmet so Tidus had no idea whether he was buying this or not. When Tidus finished his explanation he gulped and waited for a response with baited breath.

The guard looked him up and down and took his time before answering. When he did he asked;

"What's your name kid?"

"Er… my name?" Tidus replied panicking.

"Yeah, you're name I said. What is it?"

"My name is….. Botta," he said thinking on his feet.

"Botta?"

"Yeah."

"Never heard of you," the guard said suspiciously.

"Well like I told you, I'm new. This is the first time I've been stationed here. So far I'd only been assigned to help guard the stadium."

"Hhmm," said the guard now thinking. Tidus was sweating profusely now, praying that this guy bought his story. After what have been the longest 10 or so seconds of his life the guard finally spoke again.

"The prisoners are in the cells you dummy like we always keep them and the cells are just a little way up ahead, I've just come from there now. This is the only time I'm gonna help you, in future make sure you know what you're doing before you accept a job."

"Yessir!" said Tidus giving him a quick salute (and breathing a massive sigh of relief).

"Now be on your way rookie and like I said, don't screw up like this again." Tidus nodded and then began to walk off in the direction the guard pointed. The guard himself set off in the opposite direction again muttering "amateurs" under his breath as he went.

Tidus didn't care though, he'd got what he wanted to know out and hadn't blown his cover. Result. He had to stop himself from breaking into a run now that he knew where he was going.

"Hold on, I'm nearly there everyone."

Eventually he finally reached the spot he'd been looking for, he walked through a door which led him into a very large room that had made of balconies. If you were to fall over the edge it would be a very long floor, probably into the sea. He looked around and saw a row of doors that went all the way around the room with several guards situated througout. He counted 12 doors and 15 guards in total.

One thing caught his eye specifically though. Most of the guards were walking around different areas patrolling. Two guards however with both stood either side of a certain door off to the right of him. That must be the cell everyone was being held.

"That's got to be where everyone is," he told himself. "Now, how do I bust them out?"

How would he do this, by stealth or by strength? Find a way to sneak to their rescue or to just go the hell with it and try to fight his way through all these guards alone?

"This isn't going to be easy either way, but I have to try." Deciding that the all swords blazing approach wasn't the best idea Tidus went with the stealth option. He was going to try and use this guard outfit for all it was worth, hopefully he could get close too or even inside that cell with everyone. He came up with an idea and decided to push his luck again.

"Hey," he said approaching one of the guards standing by the door. "The commander wants you outside?"

"Me, why?" asked the guard confused.

"Something about taking breaks when you shouldn't," he quickly made up.

"Taking breaks?" said the guard even more at sea. "But, I ain't had a break for days! He must have made a mistake."

"Well you're going to have to go tell him, he sounded pretty angry."

"But, I can't this spot. I'm on duty."

"I'll stand here and guard whilst you go talk to him and sort it this out," Tidus offered as subtlety as he could.

"Yeah thanks, you stay here so we don't get in trouble for leaving a post unmanned. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

And with that the guard shot off leaving Tidus bewildered that his idea had worked. Clearly some guards weren't as smart and wary as others. He took his spot outside the door and gripped hold of his title tight to try and look convincing to the other guards walking around. The guard on the other side of the door hadn't said a word during that previous exchange.

Now that he'd managed to reach the guys (he could hear their voices inside and could barely contain his excitement) he had to find a way to get the door open and let them out. Hearing them talk though made him desperately want to call out and let them know he was there but he couldn't otherwise he'd blow his cover. He decided to push his luck for a third time.

"Hey, do you think we get…. the prisoners…. some water?" he asked tentatively to the 3rd guard now."

The guard slowly turned his head to look over at him. He simply replied with;

"No."

Realising he'd have to try harder Tidus pushed on.

"Why, have they already got some?"

"No. We don't give them anything. What the hell kid, is this your first day on the job?"

"I'm new," he repeated.

"Well you got a lot to learn. We don't feed the prisoners unless ordered to you fool, especially prisoners like this lot."

"How long have they been in here?"

"About a day."

"Are they going to be moved."

"That's for the maesters to decide. What's with all the questions?"

"I just want to learn, just like you said."

The guard just shook his head now muttering something under his breath just like the first guard had done.

Tidus was running out of ideas now, clearly he couldn't talk his way past this guard. He'd noticed a set of guys (presumably they opened the cell door) on the guard's belt. He looked to have no choice but to blow his cover now and start warring. He's have to attack the guard and get the door open fast. At least if he got the guys out he wouldn't have to fight all the other guards alone.

Waiting a minute or so to make sure he caught the guard unawares, he leapt forward and drove his fist hard into the back of the guy's head. Caught completely stunned and disorientated, the guard went down in a heap.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he roared before Tidus began wailing on him some, desperate to incapacitate him.

"What's going on over there!?" barked a guard from close by. He watched as one guard proceeded to attack another viciously.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT! EVERYONE, GET OVER HERE. PULL THEM APART!"

Hearing this Tidus realised he had to act fast.

**Inside the cell**

"What's going on out there?" asked Lulu as everyone inside listened the commotion on the other side of the door.

"I dunno, sounds like something's happening," replied Rikku.

"Everyone, get ready," demanded Auron. "They may open the door, if they do then pounce and try to make a break for it."

**Outside**

Knowing he had only seconds before the guards reached and apprehended him, Tidus grabbed the guys off of the guard's belt, stood back up and fumbled as he tried to turn the key in the lock.

"STOP HIM!" roared the guard from the floor realising what he was doing. Just seconds before he they tackled him to the floor, he managed to turn the key and thankfully heard the lock click.

"This is now!" roared Auron. "They've unlocked the door, run for it!"

Kimahri effortless yanked the heavy cell door open and the group all burst through it, a heap of guards outside greeting them.

"Fight your way through and go!" roared Auron now. Without their weapons the guardians had to rely on their fists to fight. Luckily because most of the guards were in a huddle on the ground or were caught off guard they couldn't draw their own weapons. A giant brawl erupted as the group (led by Kimahri) punched and kicked their way through all the guards in their way, soldiers were falling like flies and were in a complete state of confusion.

Tidus had been tackled to the floor and looked up as he watched the crazy brawl unfold. Trying to pull himself back to his feet (he had a lot of bodies on top of him) he reached out an arm to Rikku who was in front of him.

"RIKKU, IT'S ME!" he tried to tell her. She turned around to see him reaching for her and delivered a swift, hard spinning kick which caught him square on the jaw. She hadn't heard him and because he still had his helmet and armour she'd assumed he was attacking her. The kick hit him and Tidus as knocked backwards, completely dizzy. Had he been a cartoon he'd have had little birds flying round his head.

With most of the guards fallen or incapacitated Auron then yelled;

"Come on, through that door. We need to find Yuna as fast as we can before getting out of here."

"What about our weapons?" asked Rikku.

"We'll probably find them along the way," Lulu told her. "Now come on, hurry."

With that they all ran towards the door that led to the endless maze of corridors, leaving the beaten guards and Tidus behind. He hadn't even be able to let on to them.

"Guys….." he croaked (his jaw in agony). "Wait for me….."

But none of them heard him as they went. He tried to pull himself back up to his feet to follow them but his legs were now jelly.

"Damn it," he cried pounding the floor in frustration. Well, at least he'd freed them from their cell. He'd have to catch up with them later.

**Hope you enjoyed this update and that it was worth the long delay since the last one. Added as much action as possible for that reason. I won't lie, I'm not sure when I'll find time to do the next one because as I've stated before, I have other stories to write for too that need updates. Hopefully I can around to doing something for this next week but no promises. Until the next chapter (where I promise more action and drama) see ya!**


End file.
